If the House Burns Down Tonight
Switchfoot Lyrics Where the Light Shines Through (2016) If the House Burns Down Tonight source- http://www.azlyrics.com/s/switchfoot.html Ashes from the flames The truth is what remains The truth is what you save From the fire And you fight for what you love Don't matter if it hurts You find out what it's worth And you let the rest burn The sunset burns like gasoline Touch me and make sure that I'm not dreaming I see her face and my heart skips beats But I still get the feeling that we're half asleep and There's a spark in the corner of my baby's eye Like a distant star that won't burn quiet And I might not know what I want from this life But I know I want more than the starting line So give me the fire I can hear the motor running down the interstate And all the distractions fade away And if the house burns down tonight I got everything I need with you by my side I see the smoke piling up in the rear view mirror Yeah but I ain't ever seen it any clearer If the house burns down tonight I got everything I need when I got you by my side And let the rest burn And let the rest burn And let the rest burn I've given too much of my heart away My soul’s holding on like a house divided Like a match it burns down like a masquerade And I had to let it go when the fire ignited One heart, two hands, your life is all you hold (your life is all you hold) To hold, hold tight and let the bitter go Yeah let it go, and give me the fire The smoke tries choking the pacific sun We rocket down the road like we're shot out of guns And if the house burns down tonight I got everything I need with you by my side Holding you and the wheel and it occurs to me We're driving down the edge of eternity And if the house burns down tonight I got everything I need when I got you by my side And let the rest burn And let the rest burn Put your hand in mine and Put your heart in driving We got everything we need yeah We got everything we need yeah Left it all behind us What we need will find us We got everything we need yeah We got everything we need yeah Can you hear that motor running Can you hear that motor running There ain’t no stopping us now There ain’t no slowing us down Can you hear that motor running Can you hear that motor run, run, run And all those lies that mattered most to me Were draining me dry making a ghost of me And if the house burns down tonight I got everything I need, everything I need There’s a fire coming that we all will go through You possess your possessions or they possess you And if the house burns down tonight I got everything I need when I got you by my side And let the rest burn Ashes from the flames, the truth is what remains Category:Song